Horsea
|name='Horsea' |jname=(タッツー Tattsuu) |image=116Horsea.png |ndex=116 |evofrom=Egg |evointo=Seadra |gen=Generation I |pronun= HOR-see |hp=30 |atk=40 |def=70 |satk=70 |sdef=25 |spd=60 |total=295 |species=Dragon Pokémon |type= |height=1'04" |weight=17.6 lbs |ability=Swift Swim Sniper Damp (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Horsea (Japanese: タッツー Tattsuu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Appearance Horsea is a Pokémon that resembles a sea horse. It is a small, light blue seahorse with tiny scales. Its belly and fin are cream colored. Its tail is always curled up tightly,9 and it has a single fin on its back that is used for locomotion in the water. Behavior If they sense trouble, they spit ink towards the instigator. If the enemy is too strong, it quickly swims to safety.When they are a safe location, they can be seen playfully tangling their tails together.14 Horsea do like swimming around, making them adept in using their fin. If the ocean current turns fast, however, Horsea will anchor itself by wrapping its tail around rocks or coral to prevent being washed away. It also has the ability to spit ink to escape any potential danger, because of this it can learn moves such as Smokescreen. They have been known to make their nests in the shades of corals. Special abilities Horsea can have the ability Swift Swim or the ability Sniper. Swift Swim increases Horsea's Speed when it is raining. Sniper powers up critical hits. They are known to be very accurate in shooting water. Evolution Horsea evolves into Seadra at level 32. Appearances In the anime In the anime, Misty noticed an injured Horsea in the coast, and caught it. Horsea has trouble functioning on land, so she didn't use it much in her adventures. However, when it was used, it tended to be very resourceful - using ink to draw pictures or leave trails. Near the end of the Kanto adventures, Horsea was feeling ill because Misty wasn't letting it out enough to get any exercise. She later decides to give it to her sisters at the cerulean gym for their water shows. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures Green had a Horsea on her team, using it in her crafty tricks such as cloaking areas with Smokescreen or leaving ink trails. It was later transferred to Silver, and eventually evolved into Kingdra. Game info Game locations |redblue=Seafoam Islands, Route 19-21, Cinnabar Island (Super Rod) |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Vermillion City, Vermillion Harbor, Route 10-13 (Super Rod) |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Whirl Islands |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Whirl Islands |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Route 132-134 (Super Rod) |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Route 132-134 (Super Rod) |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Many Fishing spots |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 226 (Good Rod) |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Route 226 (Good Rod) |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Whirl Islands, Seafoam Islands |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Route 17, 18, P2 Laboratory (Super Rod) |bwrarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex entries |redblue=Known to shoot down flying bugs with precision blasts of ink from the surface of the water. |yellow=If it senses any danger, it will vigorously spray water or a special type of ink from its mouth. |gold=If attacked by a larger enemy, it quickly swims to safety by adeptly controlling its dorsal fin. |silver=Its big, developed fins move rapidly, allowing it to swim backward while still facing forward. |crystal=When they're in a safe location, they can be seen playfully tangling their tails together. |ruby=Horsea eats small insects and moss off of rocks. If the ocean current turns fast, this Pokémon anchors itself by wrapping its tail around rocks or coral to prevent being washed away. |sapphire=If Horsea senses danger, it will reflexively spray a dense black ink from its mouth and try to escape. This Pokémon swims by cleverly flapping the fins on its back. |emerald=By cleverly flicking the fins on its back side to side, it moves in any direction while facing forward. It spits ink to escape if it senses danger. |firered=By cleverly flicking the fins on its back side to side, it moves in any direction while facing forward. It spits ink to escape if it senses danger. |leafgreen=Known to shoot down flying bugs with precision blasts of ink from the surface of the water. |diamond=It makes its nest in the shade of corals. If it senses danger, it spits murky ink and flees. |pearl=It makes its nest in the shade of corals. If it senses danger, it spits murky ink and flees. |platinum=It makes its nest in the shade of corals. If it senses danger, it spits murky ink and flees. |heartgold=If attacked by a larger enemy, it quickly swims to safety by adeptly controlling its dorsal fin. |soulsilver=Its big, developed fins move rapidly, allowing it to swim backward while still facing forward. |black=It makes its nest in the shade of corals. If it senses danger, it spits murky ink and flees. |white=It makes its nest in the shade of corals. If it senses danger, it spits murky ink and flees. |black 2=It makes its nest in the shade of corals. If it senses danger, it spits murky ink and flees. |white 2=It makes its nest in the shade of corals. If it senses danger, it spits murky ink and flees. }} Egg Moves *Octazooka - (Inherited from a male Octillery or a male Remoraid that knows Octazooka). *Razor Wind *Muddy Water *Dragon Rage *DragonBreath *Signal Beam Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Articles with an excess of redlinks Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 05 Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon